The subject invention is directed toward a dispensing valve and, more particularly, to such a valve having an improved operating handle arrangement.
The invention is especially suited for use in valves intended for dispensing hot fluids and will be described with reference thereto; however, valves of the invention can be used in many environments for controlling all types of fluids.
A common and well known type of dispensing valve or faucet used for controlling the dispensing of fluids such as coffee and other beverages comprises a faucet body having a downwardly directed outlet controlled by an internal valve joined to an upwardly extending stem. The stem extends out of the body through a bonnet and movement of the stem is controlled by a manually operated cam actuator pivotally joined to the stem and acting against the bonnet.
A problem sometimes encountered with this general class of valves is the possibility of undesired discharge of fluid caused by advertent bumping of the actuator. The seriousness of such inadvertent opening depends, of course, on the nature of the fluid and the surrounding environment. Although different types of safety latches have been proposed to prevent such opening, the problem has persisted and a need exists for an improved actuator arrangement.